Me An all powerful Demigod Yeah right
by Mrs. Black Panther
Summary: I stared at the scene in front of me.I was appaled.How could he betray me?I love,loved him and he was haveing sex with the one person I hate.My vocied cracked as I said"How culd you...?" Sam turned to me and said,"Simple,like this." And she contined..it.


Me? An all powerful Demi-god? Yeah right

Disclamer: I do not own P.J.O. Well I own books that count? Oh yeah, this has more then one chapters but I don't know how to do it so GET OVER IT! Thank you for your time.

Dear Dairy,

I _really_hate my life. Why you ask? Well how about this, for fourteen years of my life I have never meet my father and all of a sudden this morning at breakfast my mother unexpectedly says "Today your going to meet your grandmother and father" I was so surprised I did a spit take on my best friend slash boyfriend Edward. Needless to say, he did not appreciate that. Anywa-

Damn! I thought "Umm , really you don't need to read it out loud." "But where , is the fun in that?" "Up my ass" I thought. But of course me being me with ADHD, I said it out loud."As soon as I finish reading this aloud to the class you can escort yourself to the principal "What have I done! I mentally groaned inside my head But the queer thing is, she looked over it and smirked and said "Class is dismissed, go outside or something. Miss Bailey, you don't have to go to the Principal's office." "Oh thank you so much! I swear I didn't mean to say that." She gave me a look that said go."Umm Mrs. B? Can I get my dairy back?" She handed it back to me. With that I escaped into the halls. I didn't watch where I was going and I ran into the new boy, Nico Di Anglo. Whoa! I can totally see why all the girls were drooling all over him. He's gorgy! I thought down girl you have a boyfriend all ready. Then my evil side thought but you could break up with Edward. No, no that would be ; a guy like that obviously has a ! "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I blurted out "Its quit alright, It was my fault really." Damn! His voice is sexy! I thought "Really sorry!" I bent down to pick up his stuff and he bent down at the same time and our heads hit. Hard." Ow man you got a hard head. What's in there? Bricks?"I teased He smiled and, I swear to you, my heart, really, stopped beating. He reached out his hand and took mine. He pulled me close and right as our lips were about to touch…

Chapter Two. Whoa! Aren't you the wine dude?

_He pulled me close and right as our lips were about to touch.._

Edward pulled us apart "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he screamed in my face. "What does it look like? We _were _trying to kiss" Nico said winking at me. "What it looked like was you attacking my girlfriend. So go the fuck away you freak!" He said while dragging me away. I could see that it hurt Nico and well I got mad. I pulled my arm away from Edward and said "Well you dipshit you obviously can't see because _I _was trying to kiss Nico. By the way call him a freak again and I'll pull your dick out myself" With that I walked away from him and stood by Nico while taking hold of his hand "Oh and in case your little pea sized brain can't understand what's going on. Its over you fuck." He stood there with his mouth open like an idiot. Which he is. As Nico walked past him he said "Keep your mouth open like that and flies will come in." On that happy note we walked outside and I saw my aquamarine blue Volvo with my mother in it. I walked toward it and looked inside it my mother was there and said "Hello darling, I see you've meet Nico?" "Whoa wait a sec you guys have meet?" "No, but we need to go now Miss Bailey." "What's going on Nico? Tell me now!"He looked at my mom and once she saw that he was looking she sighed and said "I suppose that you should tell her we should go to meet the family anyway." "Alright. Raven, you know Greco-roman mythology? Like Zeus, Hera, Venus, Vulcan? "Yes. Why?" "Well their all real and their still alive." I nodded "Umm….. But what's that got to do with me?" "Well your father is one and grandmother." "What? For real?"I squealed "So that makes me..? "A half-blood or Demi-god." "Half what?" "God. Greek gods to be exact." "Wow this is sooo cool! I can't wait to tell all my friends!" "I'm sorry Raven, but you can't do that." "Why?"I whined "They could get hurt that way and they probably wouldn't believe you. Oh and Miss Bailey?" "Yes Nico?" "Samantha Robinson is a Demi-god also. Could we please pick her up?" "Of course Nico." "Wait. What? No you have got to be kidding!" "Nope, sorry Raven." "She is so not sitting back here"

**THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT!**

Whoa it is so quit .Well this is boring. Time to stop this crap. "Well. Does anybody have a doughnut?" "Why… do you need a doughnut?" Nico said laughing in between his words "Because I'm hungry duh!" "Well we are almost no scratch that. We have arrived ladies and gents." "Where the flip did you get the English accent?" "Dollar tree" I laughed "Okay you got me there." "Well, how about I get you here?" then he kissed me. He looked at me questioning. "Damn! You're a very good kisser!" "Thank you." "Alright, bye bye mom!" "Sweetie, I'll call you when I get our new apartment settled and everything.. Love you guys! Have a good summer." "Bye bye mommykins!I wove you!" "Alright Nico! Lead the way!" We walked a little and then we saw the dragon. "Holy shit and crackers! Is that a real dragon?" "Yep" "Whoa that is sooo cool!'' "His name is Pelerus.(sp?) "Perules? Whoa weird and I can't pronounce it! From now on you will be Sir P!" "Nice" "I know" "God you're an idiot." "Whoa! Who said that?" "Me Samantha." "Sorry, we forgot you were there." "Come on ray, let's go to the big house." Then we were there. "This is Chiron, Mr. Dionysus" "Whoa! You're the wine dude! You totally rock man!" He looked a bit confused. Just for a moment though. He looked at Mr. C and said "Well thank you for the compliment" then he took my hand and kissed it. I think Nico got a bit jealous because he put a hand around my waist and said "She's my girlfriend Mr. D" He looked happy say those words. I know I was soaring over millions of things.I mean, he called me his girlfriend! I was smiling like a idiot. "Hey!I'm hungry!Feed me!" "NO!Not the food song please!" "Huh?I wasn't gonna sing it but now that you mention it

_"I work at Burger King makeing flame broiled whoppers I wear paper you like a apple pie with that? Would you like a apple pie with that?_

_Ding!Fries are done !Fries are done !Fries are done !Fries are done.I gotta run!I gotta run!I gotta run!I gotta run!Don't touch the fries in hot really hurts bad,_

_Would you like an apple pie with ?"_


End file.
